fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Reika Kaneko
Reika Kaneko Lightning S-Class Mage of Blue Pegasus, Adopted Mother to Yuki Kaneko & Rikuto Yuuma :> Appearance Reika is average sized, Always changes her hair when she feels the need to change, Her eyes are Sky/Icey blue. She never wears the same outfit for a long period of time so she changes alot, Even if its just her shoes. Personality Reika is normally quite random, weird and happy. You can never predict her mood or whats going to happen when around her, She is quite lazy but it doesnt stop her from doing stuff that needs to be done. History At a very young age, Reika had always been looking after her father, he had been ill since her mother passed away in birth. She admired the man's love for his wife. Her death had drained him of almost all his vigor and Reika cared for him up until she was 9. When on a normal saturday, she came home from getting groceries, she greeted her old man cheerfully only to find he had passed away in his sleep. Reika cried for many days and nights. Her darling father lying peacefully before her, he had went to embrace his wife in the heavens. With no where to go and no one to look after her, Reika went to live with her uncle, Sasori Kaneko. Who taught her to use Lightning magic, a destructive magic that could be used for both offence and defence, to protect herself should the time come when he isn't around anymore. 6 years later when Reika was out in the local town, she bumped into a strange man,after saying sorry, he asked her to look after boy for him, the boy was only a little younger than herself, Assuming it was his son, she hesitated for a few minutes but agreed cause she thought to herself "Good deeds shall reward meh" smiling as she watched the man walk off. Reika and the boy waited for hours but he didnt return, So she took the boy to her uncles and let him stay, Waiting for the man to return. Ever since then she looked after the boy whose name was Rikuto Yuuma, she treated him like her own son and supported him in everything he did. But one day, Rikuto told Reika he was having recurring dreams. Reika felt that the dreams were a sign to Rikuto and that he should go on a journey to find out the meaning of the dream. Rikuto was hesitant at first but agreed to Reika's suggestion. Years passed and Reika continued her training. Sasori Kaneko looked at his niece with pride and smiled to her, "I have taught you all that I know, and I can teach you no more. From here on out, your lightning magic is my legacy, and your legacy to those in need of you." The old man told his niece of a guild whose mission is to support one another mostly through money. "However, guilds are a place where people come together, build bonds together, fight together, a guild is in essence a family not joined by blood but by hearts. I hope that, you will build a family with the blue pegasus guild, you have lost so many family members in your time of living. But you must remember, family lives in your heart. We will not disappear in death, our spirits and memories will always be with you." With that Sasori hugged his niece and tears fell from both their eyes. Reika bid her uncle farewell, he promised her he would write to her as much as he could though he felt that his time would soon come. He sent his niece off to clover station hoping that she would find happiness in the company of her new family. Reika was able to join blue pegasus easily. At first like any new kid at school, Reika was shy and hesitant, slowly adapting to her new environment. But eventually she grew to love her new family, even the ones that were jerks to her at times. One day, while Reika was strolling in the forest around clover town, she saw a naked young boy fall from the sky. Reika stared at the sight, stunned by the event as it was something you don't see everyday. Reika ran up to the boy and found him still alive and breathing, the trees saved him from death but conversely injured him. Reika wrapped the boy up in her long coat, the boy looked at her with sleepy eyes and fell asleep in her arms like a baby. Reika "awwed" and held the young boy tight, she quickly carried him back to the blue pegasus guild and had him sent to the infirmary. She watched the boy sleep soundly for a day. He was remarkably cute and reminded her a bit of Rikuto. As the boy was naked and no clothes were found near where he crash landed, Reika decided to buy clothes for the young boy. She was sure her fashion sense was keen enough to satisfy any child. The day after she had bought a myraid of clothes for the boy. She heard new from the guild members that he had awoken. Gathering the two bags of clothes, she made her way to the infirmary. Reika greeted the young boy happily, the young boy blushed and held his blanket close to his chest. He is a shy child thats for sure. Reika thought to herself as she sat herself on a wooden stool next to child's bed. "I bought you new clothes!" Reika had been the only one to carry the boy, so she was able to roughly gauage his size. The young boy seemed quite happy with the clothes she was showing him and Reika smiled knowing she had picked out clothes the child liked. Reika looked at the clothes in her hands and at the thin petite young boy, she was worried that they wouldn't fit and asked the boy if he wanted to try them on. The boy agreed instantly much to Reika's glee. Reika noticed though that the child didn't really know how to dress himself, he was struggling a bit to get into his pants and undies even though they were a perfect fit. "Where do you live?" Reika asked wondering about the boy's past and the events that led to him falling out of the sky. The boy told her his story and Reika felt a pain in her heart. How could people do that to an innocent little kid! Reika was angry but she was also sad because of the empathy she felt for the child. However, she held in her tears and told herself that she was going to take care of this child, so that no one could hurt him again. It was also then that she realised, she did not know the child's name. "My name is Reika Kaneko. Whats yours?" She introduced herself to the boy who looked down in deep thought. "I don't have a name." he replied. No name? The people at that facility didn't even bother to name him? Reika looked at the boy's snow white skin and blonde hair. She ruffled his hair and smiled, "Would you like me to give you a name?" The young child smiled at the thought and gave it a thought before agreeing. "Yuki, Yuki Kaneko is your name." Yuki's mouth opened to show a big smile. He definitely liked the name. Reika spent the next few days getting to know Yuki better and the two developed a close bond like that of mother and son. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic Lightning Blast Explosion - Reika Kaneko would bring out her hands infront of her,Charge the lightning around her hands, Magic circles would appear then she would shoot the lightning to form a beam to hit an enemy/opponant, the lightning would explode causing a ball of lightning to surround them then collapse onto them basically impolding, filling the enemy/opponant bodies with massive ammounts of electricity, which would surge through their bodies to cause damage. Relationships Reika has 2 adopted son's, Yuki Kaneko who she found in the forest alone and Rikuto Yuuma who was left with her by a strange man. Trivia Reika likes to hug, Eat cupcakes and dribble :Q__ Quotes None so far Category:Help Category:Pro Tips Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Blue Pegasus